1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light emitting element and an organic light emitting diode display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent trends toward lighter and thinner personal computers and televisions have increased the demand for lightweight and thin display devices, and flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCD) that have these features are being substituted for cathode ray tubes (CRTs). However, because an LCD is a passive display device, an additional back-light is needed as a light source, and LCDs have other disadvantages such as slow response times and narrow viewing angles.
An organic light emitting device is a self-emitting display element that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned limitations and has additional features of a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and fast response times.
An organic light emitting device includes an organic light emitting element for light emission. The organic light emitting element forms excitons from the combination of electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from another electrode into an emission layer, and the excitons emit energy such that light is emitted.
A tandem type of white organic light emitting element (e.g., tandem white element, hereinafter referred to as ‘a white organic light emitting element’) is described in more detail as follows.
In a white organic light emitting element, each layer is deposited between the anode and the cathode without a mask when forming the light emitting diode (LED), and the organic layers including the organic emission layer are sequentially deposited by differentiating the components thereof under vacuum.
In this white organic light emitting element, the light is not emitted by a single material, but by a plurality of emission layers including light emission materials having PL (photoluminescence) peaks of different wavelengths. The plurality of emission layers emit light of different wavelengths, and the combined light spectrum generates white light.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is included only to enhance understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and may therefore contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.